Unforgotten Love
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: Former lovers, meet years later, but it's for another reason. For his wedding, to another woman. Can Kamryn find some way to get through the whole week and the wedding of the man that she loves? Alex Riley/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:****I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE. I ONLY OWN KAMRYN, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

"Kelly please, I'm trying to enjoy the sun, so could we talk about business later?" A young brunette said, currently laying in the Florida sun, in the backyard of the cute little house, in which she shared with her best friend Kelly. He hair was pulled in a ponytail, with a few pieces of hair framing her face. All she had on was an all black bikini, that went well with her tanned and toned body.

"This isn't business Kamryn. This is serious stuff here. Mail, and you might want to read it" Kelly replied dropping a pile of mail in Kamryn's lap. Kamryn sat up and flipped through it. "Credit card bill, phone bill. Oh, you're kidding right?" Kamryn said picking up a pink colored envelope that caught her eye.

"I know, that's what I said. I got one too" Kelly said holding up the same pink envelope.

Kamryn opened the envelope, and pulled out the contents, her eyes scanning over the words that were typed. "Dear Ms, James. We cordually invite you to the wedding of Melissa Crawford and Alex Riley. They invite you for a week of fun and sun, in beautiful Hawaii. At the end of the week they will be exchanging vows in front of their family and friends and closest friends. They hope that you can attend, and hotel and airfare is on the engaged couple" Kamryn said reading aloud, as she threw the invitation down on the table with the other mail. "Well there's no way in hell I'm going"

"Why not? Kam it's a free trip to Hawaii, and I know you can't turn a free trip down" Kelly argued with her best friend.

"Because Kel. Me and Alex have history, and I don't know if I can take him marrying another girl"

"So, be there as a friend. C'mon Kam. Take a risk, and let's go run up an enormus tab and let the "happy" engaged couple pay for it"

"Fine, I want you to know that I'm going for you, and to be a supportive friend. We leave in 2 days, so we better start packing" Both girls got off their chairs, and headed in to their house, to start packing for their trip.

"And I would like to be the first to welcome you to beautiful Hawaii, enjoy your trip, and thank you for flying on American Airlines" The flight attendant said through the loudspeaker, as the plane landed.

Kamryn grabbed her carry on and headed off the plane, in to the airport. Kamryn was dressed comftorably in a pair of PINK sweatpants, that were folded over at the knees, a matching zip-up hoodie, and pink and black nikes. Kelly was dressed almost the same way. The 2 headed towards baggage claim to get their luggage. After picking up their bags, they walked outside, to figure out their next move.

"I think we're supposed to meet everyone in the airport lobby" Kelly said heading that way.

"Well look what the wind dragged in" Kamryn and Kelly heard someone say from behind them. They both looked around and saw one of their very good friends with a smile on her face.

"Eve Torres,how the hell are you?" Kamryn said walking towards Eve and hugging her.

Eve laughed and hugged Kelly. "Good. Been busy with work, but other than that good" Eve replied with a smile.

The 3 friends, walked towards the big group of people in the lobby standing around. Kamryn noticed a lot of her fellow co-workers and some people she didn't know. She looked around, and her eyes stopped on the groom himself Alex Riley. He had his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans, as he scanned the crowd. His eyes stopped and, met hers. He gave her a soft smile, and walked over to her.

"Hey Kam" Alex said, as he embraced her in a hug.

"I knew you'd find the one" Kamryn said with a fake smile.

"Oh Alex, where did you go?" Kamryn heard someone say, as Alex turned around. A blonde haired girl with enormus boobs, that were almost popping out of her low cut dress, approached Alex and kissed him on the lips. "Oh you must be friends of Alex. Let me guess, Eve, Kelly, and Kayla?"

"Kamryn" Kamryn replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh, the fashion designer right?" The girl said.

"Right" Kamryn answered.

"Well I'm Melissa, the future bride" Melissa stated proudly.

"Very nice to meet you" Kelly said.

"Oh well nice to meet you girls. Oh Alex, you must come meet my friends" The girl said pulling Alex away.

Once she was on the other side of the lobby, the 3 girls burst out laughing. "Well she's...uh special" Kelly said in between laughs.

"Yeah, she's a real keeper" Eve said agreeing with Kelly.

Kamryn saw Alex's parents and walked over to them. "Mr. and Mrs. Riley" She said with a smile.

"Kamryn. How are you honey?" Alex's mom asked pulling the smaller brunette in to a hug.

"I'm very well thank you. Been busy with doing shows, and designing my fall line" Kamryn replied.

"We always knew you would make it far" Mr. Riley said.

Kamryn grinned. "Well I'm doing what I love, so I don't really call it work, but we can talk a little later, and catch up"

Kamryn waved and walked over to Kelly and Eve. As Melissa clapped her hands, and started to talk. "Ok, now that everyone is here, we're going to be taking limos over to the hotel where we will all be staying at"

Everyone headed outside, to where the limos were waiting, and to Kamryn's luck, she was stuck with the future bride and groom, and their parents. Thank god Kelly was there, to keep her somewhat sane, on the ride to the hotel. Kamryn decided to check her e-mail, and twitter, and send a quick tweet. They reached the hotel, and all got out of the limos. Melissa got out and spoke again. "Now, if you want to check in, and get settled, we have reservations at 7:00 for dinner, so you can relax and do whatever until then. We will all be meeting in the lobby, before dinner"

Kamryn and Kelly, along with Eve stood in the lobby of the 5 star hotel, standing around waiting for everyone. Kamryn was dressed in a one shoulder white short lifted bubble skirt dress and matching white heels. Her brunette hair was in soft curls, and pinned to the side in a low ponytail, and her make-up was smokey eyes, and pale pink lip gloss. Kelly was dressed in a fuchia halter cocktail dress, and silver strappy heels. Her hair was in cascading curls. Eve joined the 2 girls dressed in a simple black strapless dress, and matching black heels. More and more people started to come in to the lobby, waiting for the rest of the guests. Melissa and Alex, then made their entrance, as everyone headed to the hotel resturaunt. The guests settled in to their seats at the huge table, looking over the menus.

"Does this girl not own a dress, that covers her boobs?" Kelly asked whispering to both Kamryn and Eve, as they admired the tiny purple dress, that Melissa had smushed her boobs in to.

Everyone made small talk, before telling their order to the 2 waitresses. Melissa made her way to where Kamryn, Kelly, and Eve were sitting. "Oh before I forget, Kelly and Eve, could I possibly get an augtograph for my little cousin? She's a huge fan of both of you"

"Yeah sure" Kelly replied.

"Thank you so much" Melissa said grabbing a pen and autograph book, and handing it to both of the divas. Kamryn couldn't help but notice the ring on Melissa's ring finger. It looked kind of familiar. Kamryn stared at it for a couple seconds, but looked away. Both Eve and Kelly signed their names on the book and handed it back to Melissa. Melissa smiled before walking back to her seat.

"My cousin is such a big fan" Kelly said in a high pitched voice as the 3 girls started laughing.

"I need some air" Kamryn said excusing herself, and walking out of the resturaunt, to the outside. She sat on a bench, and looked out at the beautiful scenery in front of her. The palm trees were softly swaying in the in the breeze. Couples, both locals and tourists filled the sidewalks, as they walked, laughing and having a good time. She sat there thinking, why she was actually there. Even after all that time not seeing or hearing from Alex, she still isn't completely over him. She looked up at the sky, and sighed. Maybe she was wrong for coming, but she couldn't back out now.

"You always loved sitting outside at night" Kamryn heard a familiar voice say. She turned her head and saw Alex sitting beside her on the bench.

Kamryn gave him a smile, and shook her head. "I love the nighttime, what can I say?"

"I had to get out of there, it was starting to get a little stuffy in there with all the people" Alex replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Kamryn said agreeing with him.

The 2 exes just sat there in silence, before Kelly had come out to get them. "Dinner is being served guys"

"Thanks Kel" Kamryn said standing up and following Alex back in to the sat back down in her seat, and took a long sip of her wine, as she looked down at the other end of the table, where Alex sat beside Melissa. He looked happy, and that's all she ever wanted for him. Kamryn couldn't lie to herself or anyone. She always thought she would be the one with the ring on her finger, marrying Alex. They had talked about it many times, but Kamryn was so caught up in work, that she didn't know if she had the time for a relationship, much less planning a wedding. Kamryn could see the ring sparkling in the light, when it finally popped in to her head. The ring that Melissa was wearing, was the exact same ring, that Alex had proposed to her with. She knew it looked familiar. Kamryn turned to her friends and threw her napkin on the table.

"I think I'm going to go lay down. I'm suddenly not feeling well" Kamryn said excusing herself again and walking up to her hotel room. As soon as she got up to the room, she started throwing stuff in to her suitcase. She felt sick to her stomach, and she just wanted to go home. After packing all her stuff, she changed out of her dress, and in to a pair of jean short, and a tank top. She threw her hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed all of her stuff, and headed down to the lobby to check out. As she walked down to the lobby, she saw everyone heading out of the resturaunt. Kelly spotted her and walked over to her.

"Kamryn, what's going on. Where are you going?" Kelly asked her best friend.

"I'm leaving. I don't know why I'm here, so I'm going home. Tell Alex I'm sorry" Kamryn replied walking towards the front desk.

"Kam, you just can't run away from this" Kelly stated as she put her hand on Kamryn's shoulder.

"It was a mistake coming here Kelly" Kamryn replied as a few tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Why was it a mistake?" Kelly asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Because, that ring that Melissa is wearing, is the same ring Alex proposed to me with" Kamryn said as more tears came falling down her face.

Kelly gasped, before pulling Kamryn in to a hug. "I didn't know Kam. I'm sorry. Well look if you're going home, then so am I. I can't stay here if you aren't here too"

"No you should stay" Kamryn said pulling away. "You need a vacation"

"Stop it. We can always go on vacation some other time. You're hurting, and I'm your best friend, so I'm going to be there for you" Kelly said with a smile.

Kamryn looked over Kelly's shoulder, and saw Melissa and Alex heading their way. Kamryn wiped the tears off her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Kamryn, leaving so soon?" Melissa asked.

"Uh yeah. I got a call from work, and it's kind of an emergency" Kamryn answered.

"Oh that's too bad" Melissa said before walking away.

Kamryn scoffed, and shook her head, as Alex just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll let you 2 talk" Kelly said leaving the 2 exes.

"So it sucks that you have to leave" Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is" Kamryn replied snapping back.

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah everything is just freaking great" Kamryn replied.

"Talk to me Kam" Alex said stepping towards her.

"There's nothing to talk about Alex" Kamryn simply said.

"You seem upset" Alex replied.

"I'm not. I'm fine. But I should really check out, my taxi is going to be here soon" Kamryn said wheeling her suitcase behind her.

"If this is about the ring, then I don't know what to say" Alex said from behind her.

Kamryn stopped, and turned around to face him. "Don't say anything. You don't have to explain anything to me anymore"

Alex began walking towards her. "I guess right now I do. Everytime I looked at that ring, you came flooding back in to my mind. I was devastated when you said you wouldn't marry me Kamryn. Then we broke up, and you moved away. Then I found Melissa, and I thought some of the heartache,that I had, had eased up a little bit, but you were always there in the back of my mind"

Kamryn shook her head as the tears began to fall again. "Please Alex, don't ruin what you have now"

Alex sighed, and turned around, and started walking towards the just stood there, not sure what she was supposed to do at that point. She wheeled her suitcase behind her, as she walked back up to her room. Kamryn walked in to the room and sat on the edge of her bed. Kelly walked out of the bathroom with her arms full of make up, and put it in her bag.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked looking at Kamryn.

"We should stay" Kamryn simply stated.

"What? Why?" Kelly replied.

"To be supportive" Kamryn said.

"Supportive of what? The fact that your ex-boyfriend, who you're still in love with by the way, is marrying a skank, who has the ring that was supposed to be on your finger, on her grubby little hand?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter if I'm still in love with him Kel. We're here for his wedding, to someone he obviously loves, so I have to accept it" Kamryn replied laying back on the bed.

"Why torture yourself like that Kamryn?" Kelly asked sitting down beside Kamryn on the bed.

"I can't do anything about it Kelly. I'll just have to get over it" Kamryn said as she walked in to the bathroom and leaned against the sink. It was going to a long and interesting week.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH A BRAND NEW STORY! HOPEFULLY EVERYONE LIKES THE FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR DELETE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**_

*The next morning*

Kamryn woke up to the warm sun streaming through the windows, as it landed on her cheeks. She stiffled a yawn, and sat up. She looked over at the other bed, and saw that it was empty. Kamryn then swung her feet over the side of the bed, and put her feet on the floor. She then walked over towards the bathroom, before opening the door. She saw a note attatched to the mirror. It was from Kelly. It read '_Kam. Went down to the beach with Eve. Order breakfast, and come down and join Kel'_. Kamryn decided she wasn't hungry, so she quickly changed in to her bathing suit, pulled some jean shorts on, and packed her beach bag. She grabbed her flip flops, and put her hair up in a ponytail, and walked out of the hotel towards the arrived to the beach, as she felt the sand between her toes, and the warm sun on her bare skin. Kamryn searched up and down the beach for Kelly and Eve. She spotted Kelly and walked towards her, sheilding her eyes away from the sun. Kelly caught sight of Kamryn, and waved her over, before sitting down on her chair. Kamryn headed towards her friends and layed her towel down.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Kelly said with a smile looking up at Kamryn.

"Morning. Where's the happy couple?" Kamryn asked.

"Last I heard, Melissa and her friends dragged Alex and his parents shopping" Eve replied looking up from her magazine.

"Figures. I gotta say I'm kinda curious to how those 2 met each other" Kamryn stated sitting down on her towel.

The 3 girls then heard a high pitched laugh, as they looked behind them and saw Melissa and her friends with Alex trailing behind them carrying beach chairs and beach bags in both hands.

"Wow are their hands broke?" Eve said scoffing. Kamryn got off her towel and walked towards Alex. She then grabbed some of the items, to help him out.

"Thanks" Alex said with a friendly smile.

"No problem" Kamryn replied.

"Oh Kamryn, I thought you were leaving" Melissa said appearing beside Alex.

"I was, but I got the emergency all worked out, so now I'm staying" Kamryn said.

Melissa just nodded, and gave Kamryn the evil eye, before she walked towards her friends. Kamryn walked back to her towel.

"Damn it Kamryn. Don't act like this whole thing isn't bothering you, because we both know it is. It's killing you to be here right now, for the wrong reason" Eve stated putting her magazine down.

"Who cares if it's bothering me. I said I would let it go, and that's what I'm doing. It's not about me and Alex anymore. It's about Alex and his fiance Melissa. I just have to suck it up, and be supportive" Kamryn replied.

The 3 friends, then heard a familiar voice, and they knew exactly who it was. Mike Mizanin finally showed up. Kamryn smiled and got up, and walked towards him. Once Mike saw Kamryn, he enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Mike is Alex's best friend and best man, and he was also Kamryn's best guy friend.

"I missed you Kam Kam" Mike said kissing the top of her head

"I missed you too Mizanin" Kamryn replied still with the smile on her face.

"I know this has got to be weird for you, but I'm happy that you came" Mike said pulling away.

Kamryn pulled him in to another hug, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy that you're here. Maybe things won't be as awkward"

Mike gave her another smile, and pulled away from the brunette. "We will catch up later"

Kamryn simply nodded as Mike walked towards Alex and Melissa. She looked towards Alex's way, found him staring at her. She sighed, and walked back to her towel, before laying down and shutting her eyes. She was going to enjoy her vacation, and not let anything get to her.

"Kamryn Nichole, get you ass up, and come hang out with me" Kamryn heard Mike yell at her. He was shitless, and in a pair of hawaiian flower boardshorts. Kamryn sat up, and slid her shorts off, and ran down towards the water. Mike ran after her, tackling her in the water. Kamryn came out of the water, spitting water out of her mouth, and wiping it out of her eyes.

"You are such a jerk" Kamryn stated pushing him over, and dunking him under the water. Mike snagged her around the waist, and took her down with him. They both hit the water, and floated to the top.

"You know I missed this. You know, me and you just hanging out together" Mike admitted.

"I know I miss it too. It's kind of nice" Kamryn replied with a smile.

"So I was wondering, if you would be my date to the wedding. What do you say Kam Kam?" Mike asked.

"I would love to Mikey" Kamryn said with a giggle.

"On a more serious note, I know this has got to be hard on you Kam"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me, but I gotta suck it up"

"It's all going to work out Kam. I know it will"

"I hope so,but whatever happens, happens"

Mike pulled her in to a hug and looked down at the smaller brunette. Kamryn layed her head down on his bare chest, as they just stood there in the water, not moving. Mike always knew how to make Kamryn feel better, no matter what the situation was. They've been friends since they were 12, and they haven't looked back since. They managed to stay friends through the good and bad times. Through the skanks Mike dated, to the douche bags that were attracted to Kamryn. Mike was there for her when she broke up with Alex. Hours or watching reruns of One Tree Hill,eating pints of ice cream, talking and crying. Mike and Kamryn promised each other that no matter what, they would always be there for each other. Still to this day, they've kept that very promise to each other.

*Couple hours later*

After a relaxing day at the beach, it was time for dinner. Kamryn and Kelly got dressed and showered, they headed down to the lobby to meet everyone. Kamryn's phone beeped, as she looked down and saw that it was a text. She opened the text, and saw that it was from Alex. She decided not to read it, because she didn't really want to know what it said. The engaged couple entered the lobby, hand in hand with smiles on both their faces, as everyone headed in to the resturaunt.

"Hello gorgeous" Mike said approaching Kamryn.

Kamryn giggled. "Hello handsome. You clean up nice Mizanin"

Mike offered Kamryn his arm, and gladly accepted by slipping her arm through his, as they walked in to the resturaunt. Mike escorted Kamryn to her seat, and like a gentleman, pulled her seat out for her. Mike sat down in the seat beside her; and picked up a menu. Alex kept his eyes on the 2 friends, as a tiny bit of jealousy ran through his body. He knew Alex and Kamryn were always close, and that kind of bothered him. Alex ran his hands down his face, as he picked up his menu, but still taking tiny glances towards Kamryn's way. The dinner seemed to go smoothly, Kamryn catching up with Mike, and laughing about the stupidest stuff. The parents all decided to head to bed, while everyone else made plans to go to a club to have a couple drinks. Kamryn declined, as she headed to the beach. After she found a spot, she sat down, and stared out at the water. The beach was her favorite place to go. She loved the beach at night, since it was so calm and relaxing. She saw couples walking along the shore, while they held hands. She still didn't fully understand what she was doing there, but she was going to try and make it through the week. Kamryn looked down at the diamond tennis bracelet that was on her wrist, and played with it. It was one of her favorite pieces of jewlery, but it was the bracelet that was given to her by Alex. She looked up when she saw someone walking towards her. She couldn't get a good look at his face, until he walked closer. Her face fell, when she saw that it was Alex.

"Hi" Alex said sitting down beside her.

"Hi" Kamryn replied softly. "I thought you were going out?"

"I was, but I decided to come here and think about what's going on" Alex said.

"Your mind should be on your wedding. You're getting married in 4 days" Kamryn reminded him.

"I know, but I also know that this isn't easy for the both of us" Alex stated.

"That's the past Alex. So let's leave it there. We've been broken up for a while now, and we've both moved on"

"You can't just throw away what we had Kamryn. It's not that easy to forget. You were my first love, my first everything"

"That was then, and this is now. As much as I hate to admit it, I think after this week, I don't think we should talk or anything"

"You don't mean that"

"I do. It's better for the both of us" Kamryn stated as tears began to cloud her eyes.

"But Kam" Alex started to say, but he was cut off by Kamryn.

"No Alex. I'm doing what I have to do, to move on with my life. I think you should do the same. You're getting a wife, who you need to worry about. Which means you don't need me around to distract you" Kamryn replied standing up.

Alex stood up beside her. "So, that doesn't mean we have to act like we don't know each other. You're a big part of my life"

Kamryn shook her head. "I'm not anymore. I'm your past, and Melissa is your future, which means she's your life now"

Alex grabbed both of her shoulders. "Do you hear yourself talking right now? You're talking crazy"

"Just let me go Alex. It's over. We're over" Kamryn wiped the tears that had fallen off her cheeks.

Alex leaned in and captured his lips with Kamryn's. At first Kamryn didn't pull away, but then Melissa's face popped in to her head. Kamryn pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I had to see if there was still something there between us, and there was" Alex replied before walking away.

Kamryn just stood there with a shocked look on her face. What the hell just happened? Kamryn sighed, before making her way back to the hotel. She didn't know how she was going to make it through the rest of the week.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **HEY GUYS!...HERE'S CHAPTER 2 OF THE STORY!...HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT...I KNOW I'M NOT THE GREATEST WRITER, BUT I'M TRYING...PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR DELETE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE. I JUST OWN KAMRYN AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

As Kamryn walked back to the hotel, the kiss that had happend with Alex, had ran over and over through her mind. How dare he kiss her like that? He was about to be a married man, and out of nowhere, he randomly kisses her. She reached the hotel, and headed back up to her room, where Kelly was sitting on her bed with Eve reading magazines. Kelly looked up when she heard the door shut. Kamryn sat on the edge of her bed, and layed back, closing her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kelly asked getting up and walking over to the other bed.

"Well let's see my ex-boyfriend, who's about to be married in a couple days, randomly kissed me" Kamryn replied.

"You're kidding right?" Eve asked.

"No I'm not kidding. I was at the beach, and then he showed up, and we started talking, and before he left, Alex leaned in and kissed me" Kamryn answered.

"Is he crazy? Does he not remember the big boobed blonde that he's marrying in a couple days?" Kelly said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Do you guys really think Alex loves Melissa?" Eve added in.

"Of course he does, or else he wouldn't be marrying her" Kamryn exclaimed.

"He could just be trying to cover up the heartache, and the fact that he's still in love with you Kamryn" Kelly said.

"Now you two are talking crazy. Me and Alex are over, which means there's nothing between us, and there probably never will be again. Yes I admit that Alex will always have a place in my heart, but he's found the one that he's going to spend the rest of his life with, and he's obviously happy, so as his friend, I have to be happy for him" Kamryn replied.

Eve and Kelly shook their heads, as they looked at their friend. They both knew, that being there was killing Kamryn deep inside. She was never going to admit it to them, or to herself. Even if she did realize it, she would never tell her best friends that they were both right the whole time. Kamryn walked in to the bathroom, and leaned against the sink, as the events that had just happened, played over and over in her head. She could still feel the softness of Alex's kiss on her lips. This was just going to make things more difficult then they already were. After changing in to her pajamas, she checked her phone and saw that it was a text. She opened it, and it was from Alex. _'I'm sorry about what happened earlier...i wasn't thinking'. _Kamryn decided not to reply, and sighed before walking out of the bathroom, phone in her hand. She just wanted to go to sleep, and forget what had happened at the beach. She changed in to pajamas, and got in to bed, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe she was lying to herself all this time. Maybe she did still have feelings for Alex, like everyone has been telling her. She was just too blind to see it. Kamryn shook her head. No she couldn't think of Alex that way. The whole situation was screwed up, and she still didn't know what she was doing there. Her eyes suddenly closed as she fell asleep.

*The Next Morning*

There was a knock at the door, as Kamryn groaned, and sat up. The knocking continued, as it got louder and louder with each knock. "Ugh I'm coming hold on" Kamryn said groaning again. She opened the door, and saw a wide eyed, grinning Mike. He hands Kamryn a brown paper bag, and a large coffee cup.

"Blueberry bagel with cream cheese, and a large french vanilla cappuccino" Mike said still with the grin on his face.

"Thank you. Now I know why I keep you around" Kamryn replied with a smile.

"Ha ha very funny" Mike said sticking his tongue out at her, and following Kamryn in to the hotel room.

"So your best friend kissed me last night" Kamryn admitted taking a sip of her cappuccino.

Mike just looked at her. "Wow..that's just wow" Was all he could say.

"Thanks for the help best friend" Kamryn replied throwing a napkin at him.

"What do you want me to say Kam?" Mike asked.

"Help me out" Kamryn said whining. "Go talk to him and ask him why he did it"

"So you want me to be your messenger?" Mike said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yesss" Kamryn replied with another whine.

"Ugh fine. The things I do for you girl" Mike said leaving the hotel room.

"You love me Michael" Kamryn yelled after him.

Kamryn grabbed her phone, and sent a quick text to Kelly and Eve. She walked in to the bathroom and quickly took a shower, and got dressed. She grabbed her phone, key card, and wristlet, and headed down to the lobby to meet up with both Kelly and Eve. The 3 friends decided to do some shopping.

Mike and Alex were down at the basketball court, playing a little one on one. As they took a break from playing, Mike figured it was the perfect time to talk to Alex.

"So uh Kamryn told me that you kissed her last night" Mike said.

"It just happened" Alex replied.

"There has to be an explanation as to why you did it. So as your best friend, you should tell me" Mike stated.

"I don't know man. You know everything that went down between. I guess I had to see if there was still something there between us. I had to know, before I marry Melissa" Alex said.

"Why mess with her feelings like that? She may not admit it, but I know she still loves you, and I also know that it's killing her to be here to watch you marry a girl who's not her. She's sucking it up, and she's here to be supportive for her friend. Damn it Alex, open your eyes. Make up your mind on what you want, and don't hurt either girl. If you don't love Melissa, then don't marry her. Just don't hurt Kamryn again. She's been through enough. I know when you 2 broke up it was mutual, but it killed her as much as it killed you" Mike said putting a hand on Alex's shoulder, before walking towards the hotel.

Alex just sat there, and let Mike's words sink in to his head. Was he making a mistake, by marrying Melissa? Did he really love her? This situation was so screwed up.

"Alex, there you are. I've been looking all over for you" Alex heard a voice say from behind him.

He turned around and saw Melissa standing there. "Oh, I was playing basketball with Mike"

"So I was thinking we should spend a little alone time together" Melissa said.

"Yeah sounds good. Let me go back and get showered, and dressed, and we can go out for breakfast" Alex replied grabbing Melissa's hand, and walked back to the hotel.

Kelly, Kamryn, and Eve walked in to the lobby of the hotel with shopping bags in their hands. Kamryn needed a day like this, to get her mind off what was going on. Mike greeted the girls as he walked to the lobby. Kamryn said goodbye to Kelly and Eve as her and Mike stood in the lobby.

"So what happened?" Kamryn asked.

"He said he did it, because he had to know if there was still something there between you two" Mike replied.

"Ugh that still doesn't make any sense. You just don't randomly kiss someone" Kamryn said.

"It happens Kam. Look don't let this situation get you upset. Enjoy the rest of the time here. It is Hawaii after all" Mike stated.

"Yeah I know, but I'm here for the wrong reasons" Kamryn replied.

"No. You're here to hang out with Kelly, and Eve, and your very best guy friend in the whole wide world" Mike said hugging Kamryn.

Kamryn shook her with a smile. "You are my very best guy friend in the whole wide world. I don't know what I would do without you"

Mike pulled Kamryn in to a hug. "I love you back. Now go get changed, and we can head to the beach"

Kamryn just nodded and headed up to her room to get changed. With Mike by her side, also with Kelly and Eve, she could get through the next few days just fine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS! ENJOY AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD KEEP GOING OR DELETE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND MELISSA AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

After spending a couple hours at the beach, Kamryn decided to go take a nap. She layed in bed, tossing and turning. This whole Alex situation was so screwed up, and it was driving her nuts. Kamryn groaned and sat up. She decided to put off her nap, and head to lay out by the pool. She could use the alone time to think about stuff. She grabbed her beach bag and headed down to the pool. She looked around for an empty chair, and found one, as she walked over to it and draped her towel over the back. Kamryn bit down on her bottom lip, as she saw Melissa and Alex walking hand in hand, as they headed her way. She put her earbuds in her ears, and turned on her ipod. Kamryn closed her eyes and started to relax her body. She quickly opened her eyes, when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She looked up in to the eyes of Mike, who had a grin on his face. Kamryn smiled and took her earbuds out.

"Would you like some company?" Mike asked.

"Sure, please sit" Kamryn replied pointing at the empty chair beside her.

Mike layed down on the chair, and glanced over at Kamryn, who was distracted on something, or someone. Mike turned his head and saw Kamryn's eyes on Alex and Melissa."Kam talk to me" Mike said as Kamryn took her eyes away from Alex.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm fine" Kamryn said obviously lying.

"This is me you're talking to Kam Kam. Now tell me" Mike replied.

Kamryn sighed, and put her head in her hands. "This whole Alex situation keeps messing with my head. Yeah I should be happy for Alex, but I'm sick of putting on this fake smile, and pretending that it's not bothering me, when it really is. I don't know if I can keep this act going on any longer"

"I know this was bugging you. I'm not really sure what to tell you, except you have to sit down and talk to Alex, to get this all straightened out" Mike replied.

"Ugh I can't just do that Mike. I can't stand to look him in the eyes, and talk to him" Kamryn stated.

"It's going to have to happen Kamryn. You can't just avoid him, and not work this all out" Mike stated.

"Well after this wedding, I'm going to avoid him as much as I can" Kamryn said as Alex and Melissa started walking their way. "Uh great, here we go" Kamryn said under her breath.

"Mike" Melissa said happily. "Kamryn" She said not so enthusiastic"

"Melissa" Kamryn replied in the same tone.

"So Mike we have dinner reservations for the wedding party tonight at 8" Melissa said grabbing Alex's hand.

"Great. I'll be there" Mike replied with a smile.

"See you tonight then" Melissa said as she spotted her friends. "Oh girls wait up"

"Uh Kamryn can we talk for a sec?" Alex asked.

"I'll leave you two alone" Mike said getting up and diving in the pool.

Alex sat down, and looked at Kamryn in the eyes. "So about that kiss"

"Look just save it Alex. It was a mistake. It's forgotten, and it will never happen again" Kamryn stated.

"What if it wasn't a mistake?" Alex admitted.

"No, it was a mistake. Do I have to keep reminding you, that you're getting married in just 3 shore days" Kamryn reminded him.

Alex just shook his head. "Yes, I know that, but I just can't forget about what we had together"

"Well you're going to have to forget. That was the past Alex. Let it go, and move on" Kamryn replied.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still love me. If you can do that, I'll leave you alone forever" Alex said.

Kamryn put her head down. "Please don't make me"

Alex reached over and pulled her chin up so her head was up, and she was looking at him in the eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't still love me then"

"Damn it Alex I can't! This is killing me right now, to sit here and have to put on an act. I've acted like I was fine, and nothing was bothering me, but in reality, I'm hurting right now. But I'm sucking it up, and being there for you like a friend should be. After we broke up, I prayed that you would come back, and we could work it out. Weeks, months and years went by, and nothing happened, so I had to do what was best for me, and that was to move on with my life. I was doing fine until I saw you in the lobby when I got here. All the feelings and memories of us came rushing back in to my mind. As the last couple days went on, it got harder and harder to accept that you're getting married to someone who's not me" Kamryn confessed, as tears started to form in her eyes.

Alex just sat there, trying to take all of what Kamryn just said, to sink in to his head. He watched Kamryn start to cry. He always hated to see her cry. He ran his hand through his hair, as looked up to the sky, asking god for his help at that very moment.

Kamryn got up and grabbed her stuff, as she walked back to the hotel, leaving Alex sitting there by himself. She had poured out her heart to him, but it didn't matter, because he was getting married wether she liked it or not. She reached the hotel, and headed up Mike's room. She knocked on the door, and Mike answered in a pair of cargo shorts and no shirt.

"Hey how did it go?" Mike asked, as Kamryn pulled him in to a hug.

"Oh Mike. This situation is so screwed up, and it's not getting any better" Kamryn cried.

Mike pulled her in closer to him. "It's all going to work out Kam. I know it is. Just don't think about it for the next couple days, and it will all sort itself out in the end"

Kamryn looked up in to Mike's eyes and smiled a little bit. "I don't know what I would do without you right now"

"I'll always be here for you, whatever the situation is" Mike promised her, as he kissed her on the forehead lightly.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE LIKE 2 OTHER STORIES I'M WORKING OUT THE DETAILS FOR SO LOOK OUT FOR THEM...THANKS TO EVERYONE TO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE 2 BEFORE THAT, IT REALLY MEANS ALOT TO ME..SO ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND MELISSA AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

After talking to Mike for a couple hours, he had to start getting ready for dinner with the bridal party. Mike being the best man, so he had to be there. Kamryn layed across Mike's bed, reading over a Hawaii travel magazine. Mike emerged from the bathroom in a black suit, and a teal blue dress shirt.

"Wow look at you handsome. I love that color on you. The teal blue really brings out the blue in your eyes" Kamryn said with a smile.

"Why thank you. I really don't want to go to this dinner. I'd rather go sightseeing with you, or order room service and be lazy and watch movies" Mike complained.

"As much as I'd love to do that with my best friend, you have to go tonight. You're the best man, so you gotta be there for Alex tonight" Kamryn replied.

"Well hopefully it doesn't go all night" Mike stated.

Kamryn laughed and shook her head. "Well there's a luau on the beach tomorrow night, and I was thinking of going, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me"

"Are you asking me out Ms. James?" Mike asked.

"I guess I am Mr. Mizanin. So what do you say?" Kamryn asked.

"I'd be happy to" Mike replied with a smile.

Kamryn smiled and stood on her tippytoes, and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll talk to you later then. Have fun at dinner" Kamryn said before leaving the hotel room.

As Kamryn walked out of the hotel room, she saw Melissa walking towards her, texting on her phone. She didn't say anything to Kamryn, as she looked right at her. Kamryn scoffed and kept walking. She walked to her room, and opened the door, where she heard 2 familiar voices, besides Kelly and Eve's. Evan Bourne, and Justin Gabriel were Kelly and Eve's boyfriends.

"Now I know I didn't order 2 high flyers on this trip" Kamryn said walking further in to the hotel with a smile.

"Well look what the wind dragged in" Evan replied with a grin, as he walked over and hugged Kamryn.

"It's about time you 2 made it here" Kamryn said hugging Justin.

"Hey we had to work, unlike someone who has been relaxing for the last few days" Justin stated laughing.

"Hey now South Africa, don't start" Kamryn replied hitting Justin lightly in the chest.

"So let's go sightseeing or something. We haven't done that since we've been here" Kelly suggested.

"I agree. It is Hawaii after all" Eve added.

"I'm in. Let me shower and get changed" Kamryn said heading in to the bathroom. Both Justin and Evan left the girls room, so they could get changed and stuff.

Kamryn quickly showered and changed in to a pair of jean shorts, a white halter top, and white flip flops. Her hair was straight, and her make-up was kept simple with mascara,eyeliner, and clear lipgloss. Kelly and Ever were already downstairs with Justin and Evan. As Kamryn walked down to the lobby, she ran in to the bridal party, heading out the doors, towards the limo, on their way to an exclusive resturaunt. Mike walked by Kamryn, and sent a smile her way. Kamryn bit down on her bottom lip and returned the smile. Kelly spotted Kamryn, and waved her over.

"Ok let's get going' Eve said as they all walked out of the hotel. The sun was starting to slowly set, as the 5 friends started walking. Tourists and natives were scattered around, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Kamryn could see couples hand in hand walking by the shoreline, down near the water. She couldn't help but get a little sad, as she looked at Evan and Eve, and Justin and Kelly. She was the dreaded 5th wheel, and she didn't really like that feeling. Kamryn walked behind her friends, lost in her own little world, taking in the beautiful scenery, as they walked. Hawaii sure was beautiful. It had that romantic feel about it, everywhere you looked.

"Hey guys, I'm going to take a walk on the beach by myself. You go have fun, and I'll see you all back at the hotel" Kamryn said waving to her friends, as she headed towards the beach. The wind started to lightly blow, but it was still nice enough to be out without a jacket or sweatshirt. Kamryn headed down to the waters edge, and walked along the shore. Her feet splashing lightly in the water. Kamryn looked up at the sky, as it turned a shade of orange, yellow, and pinkish purple. She took her camera out, and snapped a few pictues, before putting it back in her wristlet. She walked up the beach, and found a spot, before sitting down on the warm sand. As she looked out at the ocean, she couldn't help but let her mind think of Alex. They used to love walking on the beach together as the sun set. They would chase each other up and down the beach, laughing and being little kids. Alex always let himself be caught by Kamryn. She looked up at the sky, hoping god would help her sort this whole Alex mess out. As Kamryn looked down the beach, she saw a familiar head of blonde hair, walking hand in hand with someone, but she couldn't make out the face. As they drew closer, she gasped, and saw Melissa walking with someone who wasn't Alex. Melissa leaned over and kissed the unknown person, as they kept on walking.

"That gold digging whore" Kamryn said out loud, as she got up and made her way back to the hotel. Upon reaching the hotel. Kamryn ran in to Mike and Alex in the lobby, as Kamryn rushed over to them. "Hey Alex, can I borrow Mike for a quick second?" Kamryn asked, as Alex just nodded. Kamryn grabbed Mike, as they walked away, so they could talk.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he saw the look on Kamryn's face.

"I was just on the beach, and I looked down the beach, and uh, I saw Melissa, but she wasn't with Alex" Kamryn explained.

Mike's mouth fell open in shock. "I knew there was something off about that girl"

Kamryn sat down in one of the chairs, and put her head in her hands. This whole situation just got a whole hell of a lot more complicated.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!...SORRY IF IT SUCKS, BUT I GOT STUMPED...THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND MELISSA AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Both Kamryn and Mike just stood there, not really knowing what to say. They contemplated on telling Alex about Melissa, but neither of them had the heart to break the news to him. Kamryn was the only one who saw it, so she wasn't sure if he would believe her or not. It was safe to say that Kamryn was stuck between a rock and a hard place at that very moment.

"You have to tell him Kam" Mike said sitting down beside Kamryn.

"You're crazy. I'm not interferring in this situation" Kamryn replied.

"You're the only one that saw that skank with someone who wasn't Alex" Mike explained.

"So what. Even if I do tell him, who says that he'll believe me? He will just think I'm his jealous ex-girlfriend, who's trying to steal him away from his fiance, I don't want to be that girl Mike" Kamryn replied sighing.

"You can't let him make the mistake of marrying that goldigger" Mike added.

Kamryn groaned, not really sure what to do or say. Should she tell Alex, what she saw, or go and talk to Melissa about it? If she did tell Alex, he would probably just tell her that she was lying, and to stop being jealous. Kamryn knew what she had to do, and that was go talk to Melissa.

"I'm going to talk to Melissa" Kamryn said standing up.

"You want me to go with you?" Mike asked.

"Nope. I gotta do this myself" Kamryn replied kissing him on the cheek lightly,and walking to the elevators. As Kamryn waited, she took a deep breath in, not really sure what to say to Melissa. As she stepped on to the elevator, Kamryn got on, and stood there in anticipation, of coming face to face with that gold digging whore that Alex called his fiance. The elevator stopped on the floor where Melissa and Alex were staying at,and Kamryn stepped off. With each step she took, she got more and more nervous. The palms of her hands started to sweat, and shake, as she finally reached Melissa's hotel room. With a shaky hand, she raised it up to knock on the door. It was now or never. Melissa opened the door, and her face fell when she saw Kamryn standing on the other side.

"Oh hi Kamryn" Melissa said not smiling. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can actually" Kamryn replied. "Were you just on the beach about a half hour ago?"

"Maybe. Why?" Melissa answered.

"I was just wondering. Does Alex know you're cheating on him you slut?" Kamryn said harshly.

"Excuse me?" Melissa shouted.

"You heard me. Does your fiance Alex know you're cheating on him? I was sitting on the beach, and saw you hand in hand with someone who wasn't Alex. Look I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but if you don't love Alex, then don't marry him. You're only going to break his heart" Kamryn replied.

"You mean like you did? He told me everything that happened between you 2" Melissa said.

Kamryn just stood there not really sure what to say.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Stop acting like a jealous ex, and move on Kamryn. He doesn't love you anymore. He loves me, and in just a few short days, I'm going to be his wife" Melissa said taunting Kamryn by showing her the ring on her finger.

"Yeah, and he's going to see what a gold digging whore you really are He will also realize he's making a huge mistake. Did he also tell you that the ring he proposed to you with, was supposed to be mine? Yeah you were his second choice" Kamryn replied walking away. She could hear Melissa screaming. Kamryn let out a laugh and headed back to the lobby where Mike sat with Alex talking.

Alex's phone rang, and it was probably Melissa. He hung up, and headed up to his room. Mike turned to Kamryn.

"So how did it go?" Mike asked.

"Oh just dandy" Kamryn replied rolling her eyes. "She told me to stop acting like a jealous ex, and move on, and yada yada yada"

"I don't want Alex to make the mistake by marrying a girl that's cheating on him" Mike stated.

"Then you tell him. He won't listen to me, but I'm pretty sure if you tell him he will believe you" Kamryn replied looking at Mike.

"Yeah somehow I doubt that. He's hard headed and stubbourn just like you, so I doubt he will listen to me" Mike replied.

Kamryn groaned. She knew she had to do the right thing by telling Alex what she saw. "Fine I'll tell him. Can you call him and tell him to meet me at the pool" Kamryn replied walking towards the pool area. As she walked,she contemplated different scenarios of how this little meeting was going to go. He could either believe her, or tell her to get over him, Kamryn sat down on one of the lounge chairs, staring out at the water. Her head turned towards the pool entrance, and saw Alex walk in, his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants, his eyes scanning the pool area. Finally his eyes set on Kamryn sitting, and staring at the water. Alex walked over and sat on the same lounge chair that Kamryn sat on.

"Hey. Mike said you wanted to talk to me" Alex stated.

"Uh yea. There's no easy way to say this, but I was on the beach earlier, and I saw Melissa walking hand in hand with someone that wasn't you" Kamryn explained.

Alex just sat there silent, as he tried to take in everything that Kamryn just told him. "Come on Kamryn. You're making that up"

Kamryn's mouth fell open. "I'm not making it up. I know what I saw Alex"

Alex stood up and stared right at Kamryn. "Get over yourself Kam. Melissa loves me, and I know she would never cheat on me. I knew inviting you was a wrong move on my part. Look you had your chance, so just let me be happy. Stay out of my life" Alex harshly said before leaving Kamryn sitting there.

Kamryn wiped the tears that had started to form in her eyes, and fall down on her cheeks. She got up, and headed up to Mike's room. She really needed her best friend right now. Kamryn got to Mike's room, she knocked on the door, and stood there, as more tears began to fall down her cheeks. Mike answered, and saw Kamryn's tear stained face, and make up running down her face, as he immediately took her in his arms, and let her cry.

"I hate him so much" Kamryn cried in to Mike's t-shirt. "I just want to go home, and forget this whole sorry trip ever happened"

"No you can't just run away Kamryn. You have to show him that you're strong, and you don't need him. Yes I know you still love him, but show him you can be happy without him" Mike explained.

"It's not that easy Mike" Kamryn replied as Mike's lips came crashing down on hers. She hesitated, but kissed him back, letting Alex flood out of her mind. Kamryn pulled back, not really sure what to say, as she just stood there, letting herself get lost in Mike's blue eyes.

"I'm..I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking" Mike apologized.

"It's ok. I knew it was going to happen eventually" Kamryn replied.

Mike leaned down and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Kamryn put her arms around Mike's neck, and kissed him back.

"Hey Mike I..." They heard Alex's voice say from behind them, as they pulled apart. "What the hell is this?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!...I'M OFF HIATUS FOR THIS STORY, OR I HOPE I AM, SO ENJOY!...PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Both Mike and Kamryn stood there, not really sure what to say. Kamryn bit down on her bottom lip, as she looked at the painting on the wall behind Mike. She kept her eyes on the wall, not really wanting to look Alex in the eyes. Her mouth became dry, and her hands started to shake. Mike pulled Kamryn in to her hotel room, as Alex followed.

"Well I'm waiting" Alex stated.

"Uhm..." Was all Mike managed to get to come out of his mouth.

Kamryn remember what Mike told her to do. She had to prove to Alex that she was strong, and that she was happy without him. Alex stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for an answer from his best friend or ex-girlfriend.

"Mike got caught up in the moment. It was just a little peck" Kamryn explained.

"I knew this was going to happen eventually. You moved on from me to my best friend. I always knew you were a slut" Alex said smirking.

Kamryn's mouth dropped open. She never knew that that statement would ever come out Alex's mouth. Kamryn's eyes began to water, as tears began to well up in her green eyes. The tears started to trickle down her cheeks. She shook her head, and began to throw things in to her suitcase. That was the last straw with her. Mike's face started to become red and hot.

"Hold on a damn minute. Now I kissed Kamryn, so therefore you have no right to call her a slut. It just happened, and why do you care anyway? You're getting married remember?" Mike stated.

"I wish everyone would stop reminding me that I'm getting married. I'm kind of aware" Alex replied with a groan.

As Kamryn packed her suitcase, she wiped a few tears off her cheeks, and took off the diamond tennis bracelet, that she only took off when she showered. She walked over and placed it in Alex's hand.

"Now it's really over" Kamryn said with a sigh, and walking back over to her suitcase. Mike could sense the awkwardness between the 2 exes.

"I'll let you 2 talk" Mike said leaving the room.

Kamryn had her back to Alex, as the 2 of them stood there in silence. To say that Kamryn was hurt was definitely an understatement. The last person she expected to ever call her a slut was Alex, but just a minute ago, that word had come out of his mouth. Kamryn slowly turned around, and saw Alex standing there looking at her. "You can leave now" She simply said. She was sick of crying over him.

"Kam I..." Alex started to say, before Kamryn cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. You finally admitted what you really think about me, so we're done. I'm moving to a different hotel, and I won't be at your wedding. So good luck with that skank you call a fiance. You'll see who the real slut is after you marry her" Kamryn stated zipping up her suitcase. She grabbed her phone, and called another hotel, and booked a room.

"I'm sorry" Alex said apologizing in a whisper.

"Yeah I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I tried to be a friend, and it all backfired in my face. Well you got your wish of me staying out of your life. You're getting rid of me once and for all. When we get back home, don't call me, don't text me, don't send e-mails, and forget where I live. Don't stop by, even when you pass by my house, just keep on driving. As of right now you're dead to me. You don't exist. It's nice to know the 4 years we spend together meant nothing to you. You may still have my heart, but I'm sure there's some guy out there that will pick up the pieces and put them back together" Kamryn finally said before leaving the hotel room, leaving Alex standing there. Kamryn wheeled her suitcase down to the lobby to immediately check out. While she waited to be checked out, she sent quick text messages to Kelly, Eve, and Mike. Once everything was done, she grabbed a cab, and told the cab driver the name of the hotel about 20 minutes from the other hotel. Kamryn sat in the back of the cab, thinking about everything that had happened. It was definitely a trip she wanted to forget. She paid the cab driver and headed in to her new hotel.

Kamryn checked in and headed up to her room all by herself. Opening the door with the key card, she walked in and looked around. She was alone, and she really needed Mike right now. She grabbed her phone and dialed the all too familiar number. "Mike. Yeah it's me. Can you please come to the Marriott. It's about 20 minutes away from where you are. Room 401. I just really need you right now" Kamryn said before ending the call. She changed in to a pair of pj shorts, and one of Mike's 'Awesome t-shirts, before opening the balcony doors, and stepping out on to the balcony. The wind blew a little bit, making the palm trees shake. Kamryn looked out at the ocean. Hawaii sure was beautiful at night. A knock at the door, made Kamryn jump a little bit, as she walked in and answered the door. There stood Mike with take-out, and a grocery bag with 2 pints of ice cream, and some magazines. Mike walked in and looked at his best friend. He knew she was hurting right now, so he rushed right over the second Kamryn called and told him she needed him.

Kamryn just stood there, before running in to Mike's arms. Mike kissed the top of her head, and once again let her cry. "Don't cry Kam. He's an idiot. He'll make the mistake of marrying that goldigger, and he will finally realize it"

Kamryn shook her head. "It's really over this time Mike"

"I know you're hurting, but I will always be there for you. No if's and's or buts about it" Mike said with a smile.

Kamryn let a small smile come across her lips, as she layed her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Not a lot of people got to see this side of Mike. Kamryn saw it quite often, and that's one of the things she loved about Mike. As Kamryn walked back out on the balcony, Mike followed her, and grabbed her blanket that she always traveled with, and draped it over her shoulders. The 2 friends just stood there in silence staring out at the ocean. The whole night, they sat on the balcony just talking and remembering the good times. After talking about anything and everything, Mike tucked Kamryn in and watched her fall asleep. Mike gently kissed her forehead, and brushed some hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful laying there. He kissed her cheek, and slid out of the hotel room, and made his way back to his room. Once he reached his hotel room, he saw Melissa waiting for someone. He creeped behind a plant and watched what was going to happen.

Suddenly a guy Mike didn't recognize, walked up to Melissa and kissed her, before they walked out of the hotel. Mike looked in disbelief at what just happened. Kamryn definitely wasn't lying about Melissa cheating on Alex. He now saw it with his own eyes. Mike ran his hands down his face, before getting on the elevator. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Alex standing there.

"Alex hey" Mike said with a smile.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Uh not much" Mike replied. "So where's Melissa?"

"She's staying with her friends tonight" Alex said.

"You sure about that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I watched her leave. Why?" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok you probably won't believe me, but I just saw Melissa walk out of here with another guy" Mike admitted.

"Oh god not you too" Alex replied groaning.

"Kamryn wasn't lying Alex. It's the truth" Mike said. "Melissa's cheating on you"

Alex wasn't really sure what to say or to believe Mike, but why would either Kamryn or Mike make something like that up?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!...THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE ONES BEFORE THAT...IT MEANS ALOT TO ME...ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

*The Next Morning*

It was the morning of Alex and Melissa's wedding. Alex woke up in an empty bed all by himself. He could barely sleep, after everything that was told to him the night before. He was told by the 2 people who were closest to him that his fiance was cheating on him. He heard it from both Mike and Kamryn. He still didn't know how to process that in to his brain. After stretching, and getting out of bed, Alex headed in to the bathroom. He looked in to the mirror and saw his usually blue eyes very cloudy from the lack of sleep. As he ran his hands down his face, he was inturrupted by a knock at the door. As she shut the bathroom door, Alex walked to answer the door. There on the other side stood a guy he didn't recognize.

"Uh can I help you?" Alex asked the stranger.

"Uh yeah I'm looking for Melissa" The person replied.

"And who are you?" Alex stated with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Tim, her boyfriend. Who are you?" The guy known as Tim asked Alex.

"Boyfriend?" Alex said under his breath. "Uhm I'm Alex. I'm Melissa's fiance. We're supposed to be getting married today"

"Whoa, what? You're marrying Melissa today?" Tim replied.

"Yes" Alex simply said. "That lying slut. She's been lying, and cheating on both of us this whole time"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry dude. I didn't know she was engaged" Tim apologized.

"No it's cool. Not your fault" Alex said.

"If you see Melissa, can you tell her I want all her stuff out of my house, the second she gets back home" Tim asked.

"Sure no problem" Alex replied.

"Thanks" Was all Tim said before disappearing down the hall.

Alex slowly shut the door. Now he knew for sure that Kamryn and Mike were both telling the truth. He felt like an idiot for believing every word Melissa said. Plus for being to harsh to Kamryn, when she was only trying to save him from hearbreak. In the end, he ended up breaking her heart again. He called her a slut, and told her to stay out of his life. He didn't really mean those things he said to her. Alex heard the door shut, as he looked up and saw Melissa walk in with a smile on her face. Alex shook his head and walked in to the bathroom and shut the door. He heard a knock on the door followed by Melissa's voice. Alex opened the door, and shook his head again.

"Everything ok?" Melissa asked as she saw the look on her fiance's face.

"Why don't you go ask your boyfriend Tim" Alex replied harshly.

Melissa's mouth dropped open. "Look Alex I..."

"You what Melissa? You've been cheating me this whole time haven't you? I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you, but you decided to sneak around behind my back. All those nights you said you were "working late", you were actually with him weren't you? I gave you my heart, soul, and my everything, but apparently it wasn't enough. Oh and by the way Tim said he wants you to get your stuff out of his house the second you get back home. You're out of my house too, so the moment we get back home, you get your stuff and get out. I never want to see or talk to you again you lying cheating goldigging slut!" Alex said yelling.

Melissa started to cry, as she collapsed on the floor.

"Yeah cry all you want. I hurt a really great girl because I didn't want to believe her when she told me that you were cheating on me, but it turns out she was right all along. Good luck finding someone like me who will put up with your lying cheating ways" Alex stated packing his suitcase. Once everything was packed, he walked over to Melissa and slipped the engagement ring off her finger. "This is going to someone who always had my heart" Alex said before leaving the hotel room, suitcases rolling behind him.

Word got out what happened, and that there was no wedding. Alex walked up to Mike's room and knocked on the door. Mike answered and let Alex in. "So you were right about Melissa" Alex simply said.

"I know man, I'm sorry" Mike apologized.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you told me yesterday" Alex replied.

"I always have your back dude" Mike said pulling Alex in to a man hug.

"Thanks Mike. For everything man" Alex stated. "I should go make things right with Kam. Do you know where's she's staying?"

"Yeah. She's at the Marriott about 20 minutes from here. Room 401" Mike replied.

"Thanks" Alex simply replied as she rushed out of the hotel room. He caught a taxi and headed straight to the paying the taxi driver, he got out of the taxi and walked up the stairs 2 at a time. After finding the 4th floor, he headed down the hallway to room 401. His shaky hand lifted up, and knocked on the door. He waited patiently as Kamryn opened the door.

Kamryn's face revealed a shocked expression. "Alex. What are you doing here?"

Alex walked past Kamryn in to the hotel room. "I came here to apologize for everything"

"You're getting married today" Kamryn pointed out.

Alex shook his head. "No I'm not. You were right. Melissa was cheating on me"

Kamryn folded her arms across her chest, and didn't say anything.

"You have every right to hate me, but you saved me from making a huge mistake. She didn't really love me" Alex explained, before sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

Kamryn knelt down in front of Alex, and pulled his hands down off his face. "I don't hate you. I was just hurt by the things you said"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said" Alex replied.

"I know you didn't. You were just upset, and didn't think before you spoke. It's ok" Kamryn said."We both said things we didn't mean"

"I don't know where we go from here. Do we try again, or just be friends, or what?" Alex asked.

Kamryn took Alex's hand and placed it over her heart. "You've always had my heart"

Alex felt himself start to smile a little bit. "And you've always had my heart"

Kamryn felt tears start to cloud her green eyes. Alex reached over and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Let's get home, and then we can decide what to do"

Kamryn nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan"

For now Kamryn and Alex didn't hate each other, so hopefully when they left Hawaii everything would get straightened out when they got back home.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!...THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE ONES BEFORE THAT...IT MEANS ALOT TO ME...ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Word had gotten around of the cancelled wedding, as everyone had packed up and headed to the airport to head home. Kamryn heard that Melissa had taken an earlier flight home, so she wouldn't have to face anyone. Especially Alex. Alex and Kamryn were on ok terms for right now. As Kamryn boarded the plane, she saw Alex talking with Mike. She was glad that they were back to normal. Finding her seat, she found Kelly talking to Justin, who was in the seat beside her. Once Kelly saw Kamryn, she got up and hugged her best friend.

"You ok?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I will be. I just want to forget this trip ever happened" Kamryn replied sitting down. She looked over to where Mike was sitting with Alex, and gave them both a smile. For now the 3 friends were all on good terms. The plane took off, and they were headed back to Florida. Mike, Kelly, and Alex all had a show in Jacksonville that night. Kamryn had to get ready for a fashion show, so it was back to the office tomorrow first thing. She was kind of looking forward to getting her mind off of everything that has happened. Kamryn closed her eyes, and decided to take a nap.

6 hours later, the plane landed, and Kamryn's eyes fluttered open, when she felt her arm being shaken gently. She looked up and saw Mike with a smile on his face. "Wake up sleeping beauty"

"Yeah yeah yeah" Kamryn replied stretching and letting out a yawn. She grabbed her carry-on, and walked off the plane, in to the airport. Kelly, Kamryn, Alex, Mike, and Justin all headed to the baggage claim to get their suitcases. Grabbing their bags, they all walked out of the airport to their respective cars. Kelly and Kamryn drove home, so Kelly could pack to her upcoming tour. As Kelly drove, Kamryn looked out the window, at the scenery outside.

"You ok Kam?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" Kamryn simply replied. Kelly just nodded her head, and kept driving. They reached their house, and unloaded their bags. Opening the door to their house, they headed inside, dragging their suitcases behind them. It was nice to be home. Kelly quickly headed upstairs to start packing again. Kamryn walked upstairs to shower. As she was showering, Kelly poked her head in the bathroom. "Hey you coming to the show tonight?"

"Yeah. Let me finish showering, and I'll get dressed. Let me know when you leave, and I'll follow you in my car" Kamryn replied finishing her shower. Wrapping a towel around herself. she headed in to her room to quickly do her hair and make-up, and get dressed. She put perfume on, and headed downstairs to wait for Kelly. Kelly came down the steps, with 2 full suitcases in her hands. "Ok let's get going" Kelly said grabbing her keys, and both suitcases. The 2 friends headed to the arena for the show. Kamryn quickly texted Mike to tell him that she was on her way to the arena. Mike texted back that he went straight from the airport to the arena, to beat the traffic. Pulling in to the parking lot of the arena, Kamyrn grabbed her purse, and backstage pass. Flashing a smile and the pass to the security guard, Kamryn headed in to the arena. Backstage, superstars and divas were scattered around taking easy before the show that night. Kamryn sent waves to some of the divas, as she headed to Mike's lockeroom. She found it, and knocked before opening the door, and walking in. "Michael Mizanin, where the hell are you?" Kamryn yelled.

"Chill out big mouth. You just saw me like an hour or so ago" Mike replied walking out of the bathroom.

Kamryn stuck her tongue out at Mike. "Where's Riley?"

"He's getting the script for tonight" Mike answered, as Kamryn sat down on the couch, and picking up the latest edition of WWE magazine, and flipping through it. "Who knew you were such a jerk?" Kamryn said pointing out that Mike was 'Jerk of the Month'.

"Very funny" Mike said with a laugh.

Alex walked in the lockeroom with 2 scripts in his hand. "Oh hey Kam"

"Hey Alex" Kamryn replied with a small smile. There was a knock at the door, and Alex walked over and opened it. "What the hell are you doing here?" Both Mike and Kamryn heard Alex say. Kamryn got off the couch and walked over to the door. Her mouth dropped open. There stood Melissa with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We need to talk" Melissa simply said.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a goldigging, cheating slut" Alex replied.

"You don't just call off the wedding to someone like me!" Melissa yelled. She turned to Kamryn. "This is all your fault you troll!"

"How is you cheating on your fiance my fault?" Kamryn asked.

"Because, if Alex didn't invite you, we would be married right now, and on our way to our honeymoon. You screwed everything up!" Melissa exclaimed.

"First of all skank. I didn't screw anything up. All I simply did was stop my friend from marrying a nightmare like you. So get over it and move on" Kamryn said.

"You were just jealous of me" Melissa smirked.

"Jealous of you? Yeah right. Keep dreaming bimbo" Kamryn said scoffing.

"You were jealous that I had Alex, and he left you for me. Just admit it Kamryn. You still wanted Alex" Melissa said.

"Whoa. Get your facts straight. It was a mutual break-up, so therefore he didn't leave me for you" Kamryn said getting irritated.

"It's still all your fault! You were upset because I had something you wanted, so you sabotaged my relationship with Alex. I will get you back for this Kamryn!" Melissa said angrily walking away.

"Ok see ya later psycho!" Kamryn said yelling out the door laughing.

Mike and Alex just stood there with smiles on their faces. "You should be thanking me. I stopped you from marrying that" Kamryn said pointing out.

Alex shook his head with a smile. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now you 2 have a show to get ready for" Kamryn said taking her seat back on the couch. For the time being, there was no drama, and nothing was going to come in between Kamryn rekindling her friendship with Alex.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! I KNOW I'M SO LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER, AND I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY!...ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE FROM THE WWE...I ONLY OWN KAMRYN AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE**

Monday morning, Kamryn walked in to her office. Sending out hellos to her co-workers, she checked her phone. No messages or voicemails. It was safe to say she really missed her friends. Sitting her bag on the top of her desk, she sat down in her chair and stared out the windows.

"Kamryn" Her co-worker said rushing in to her office.

"Yes Elise?" Kamryn replied.

"Some girl named Melissa just called asking for you" Elise explained.

"Did she say anything?" Kamryn said with a raised eyebrow.

Elise shook her head."Nope. She just left her number, and said to call her"

Kamryn took the piece of paper out of Elise's outstretched hand. "Thanks"

"You're welcome. So how did it go?" Elise asked sitting in the empty chair across from Kamryn.

"Horrible" Kamryn started. "In the end Alex found out that his fiance was cheating on him, so he called off the wedding"

"He should have been marrying you instead" Elise said.

"Don't start Liese. What me and Alex had was in the past. We're just friends" Aubree replied.

"Don't give me that just friends crap Kam. I know for a fact that you still have feelings for Alex" Elise stated.

Kamryn sighed. Elise was right. She did still have feelings for Alex. She didn't think they ever went away. "I don't know anymore Elise. We're just taking it slow right now"

"It will all work out in the end Kamryn. I know it will" Elise said before leaving the office.

Kamryn sighed again, before unloading her bag. Something caught her eye, as she pulled the contents out of the bag. Kamryn reached down and picked up some pictures. It was pictures from the Hawaii trip. In one of the pictures, it was Kamryn and Mike. They both had smiles on their faces, with the sunset in the background. She looked at the other one, and it was of Mike sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Kamryn couldn't help but smile. The friendship that she had with Mike really meant a lot to her. He was there through all of the good and the bad times. Putting the pictures back in her bag, she decided to try and get some work done.

****

Mike and Alex, had just arrived at the local gym, in the city they were in for the show that night. A lot of the other superstars were also working out. Heading to the weight room, they each picked up weights, and started working their arms out.

"So any word from Kam?" Alex asked.

"Nope. Not since we left Jacksonville" Mike answered. "Any word from psycho?"

"Of course. 45 missed calls, 40 voicemails, and 60 text messages" Alex replied with a laugh.

"Stage one clinger" Mike said laughing with Alex.

"Yeah tell me about it" Alex replied.

Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket, as he put the weights down, and grabbed the buzzing phone. It was a text from Kam. It read: _'Hey. I'm taking a couple days off, to get some work done, and was just wondering where you're going to be. I'll fly in, and we can hang out. IMY Mizzy' _Mike smiled and texted her back. _'I'll check and let you know. IMY too Kam Kam'_ Mike put his phone back in his pocket and started to work out again. Alex noticed the smile on Mike's face, and wanted to know what was up.

"Why are you so happy?" Alex asked.

"No reason" Mike replied with the smile still on his face. "Kam's taking time off, so she can get some work done. She wants to know where we're going to be, so she can fly in"

Alex just stood there and didn't say anything. He didn't really know what to say or how to feel at that moment. He did have to admit he wanted to see Kamryn again.

****

Kamryn was on her lunch break, so her and Elise went to get lunch together. After ordering their food, Kamryn sat at the table sipping her water. Elise looked across the table at Kamryn. "So what did Mike have to say?"

"Nothing really. He just said that he misses me, and he'll let me know where they will be" Kamryn simply said.

"Take me with you" Elise stated.

"Take you where?" Kamryn asked confused.

"Take me with you to visit Mike" Elise said.

"You wanna go with me to visit Mike?" Kamryn said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Elise replied.

"Ok. Take time off work, and come with me" Kamryn stated as their food came.

"Can't wait" Elise said picking up her fork.

Kamryn nodded, as she started eating. She wasn't sure what Elise was planning on this trip, but she was sure, she was going to end up not liking her by the time they came home. Elise was always the one that told Kamryn that her and Alex were perfect together. Elise was the one that always believed in true love and relationships and all that stuff. Always looking for that one guy who could sweep her off her feet. She was still in search of that person.

After their lunch, they headed back to the office. Kamryn was so ready to go home and just relax. The end of her day came quickly, as she headed home. Showering and putting on sweats, she settled on the couch to watch raw. Kamryns phone rang, and she saw a number she didn't recognize. She ignored it, and turned back to the tv. A couple seconds later, her phone signaled that she had a voicemail. Picking up the phone, she pushed play on her voicemail. As soon as the voice started talking, she recognized the voice as Melissa's. _'Listen here skank. You ruined my wedding, so I'm going to ruin your life. So I'd watch out if I were you'_ Kamryn heard Melissa say before the line went dead. Kamryn scoffed and saved the message, so she could laugh about it later. The opening to raw started, as Kamryn got comftorable.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS...HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!...I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE...INTERNET WENT OUT AND I WASN'T ABLE TO UPDATE, SO I REALLY HOPE THE UPDATES WON'T TAKE ME FOREVER...SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SUCKS...GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND GOT STUCK...PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
